Yule Tide Joy
by Demon Pale Darkness
Summary: OK! This is my first ReixKai ficcy! i hope it's ok..... any whos! Kai doesn't like Christmas for some reason and Rei sets out to find out why. How ever he finds something else... -Rating May Change-
1. Default Chapter

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

Tyson sang happily along with the Christmas music playing on the radio, "hark the Harold angels sing, glory to the new born king!" He was surprisingly keeping in tune with the music.

Max joined in, in harmony with Tyson.

Kenny laughed, "You two aren't that bad. How ever I suggest you quit. I don't think Kai appreciates your singing."

Kai glared at then looking up from his book. He sighed with the boys didn't stop singing.

Rei joined in making the song a three part harmony.

"Oi!" Kai growled and walked out of the living room into his room across the hall.

The rest of the Blade Breakers laughed.

"Kai doesn't seem to like Christmas… I wonder why…" Rei pondered aloud.

"Cause he's a stick in the mud," Tyson laughed. "There's no need to worry your head over him Rei."

"I can't help it, Tyson" the neko-jin sighed unhappily.

"Come on kitty-cat! Cheer up!" Max glomped Rei cuddling hoping to make his friend feel better.

"I'll be alright as soon as I've had a talk with Kai," Rei smiled. "I'll be back," he got up and followed in the direction the Kai left in.

Kai was in his room lying on the bed miserably. _If they only knew why I am the way I am they wouldn't bother me as much_ when it comes to this blasted 'holiday'.

There was a knock on his door waking him from his thoughts "Kai… It's Rei… May I come in?" asked the soft voice.

"What ever," he said his voice as unemotional as ever.

Rei opened the door and walked in quietly. He sat on the side of the bed, "Kai are you alright? You always seem sad around Christmas… Why don't you even spend it with us? You always go out."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rei," he growled and looked up at Rei's cat like face.

"Kai, don't lie to me. I've known you long enough to know your lying to me. Get up! I'm taking you around the town. It's snowing. Put on something warm and come on!" Rei purred pulling Kai up from the bed.

"I'm not in the mood Rei! Let go!" He snapped trying to get his wrist from Rei's grip. His attempts were in vain.

"I'm not taking no for an answer! Come on! Put on your sweater and let's go!" the feline blader ordered.

The crimson eyed male gave in with a sigh of defeat, "Oh, alright. I'm coming." Kai got up and went to his closet and picked out a blue sweater and put it on before turning to Rei. "Let's go and get this over with."

"Oh, Kai, I promise you won't regret it!" Rei smiled showing his cat like fangs. He happily pulled Kai out into the snow after telling the other Blade Breakers where he was taking their captain.

Kai sighed and looked around at all the white snow. He'd seen more snow back in Russia. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what Rei had in mind. But some where deep in the back of his mind he was glad that he got to spend some time with the boy he had been watching from afar. How ever he wouldn't admit it to anyone let alone himself.

* * *

**Ok! i hope you like it! I'm trying to stay in charicter so don't kill me! R&R!**  



	2. Joy to the world

**Chapter 2 **

As Rei and Kai walked down the street they heard carolers sing out in the streets. It was a group of boys singing "Joy To The World".

**"Joy to The world! the Lord has come:**

**Let earth receive her King.**

**Let ev'ry heart prepare him room,**

**And heav'n and nature sing,**

**And heav'n and nature sing,**

**And heav'n and nature sing,  
**

**Joy to the world! the Savior reigns:**

**Let men their songs employ,**

**While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains,**

**Repeat the sounding joy, Repeat the sounding joy, Repeat the sounding joy.  
**

**He rules the world with truth and grace,**

**And makes the nations prove The glories of His righteousness,**

**And wonders of His love, And wonders of His love, And wonder, wonders of His love."**

Kai growled and rolled his eyes wondering how boys could stand out int he cold and sing about somthing that didn't rightfully exsist. _There is no such thing a a savior, _he thought bitterly.

Rei noticed Kai's frustrated look and took the captain's hand and began to pull him twards the town squear which was filled with trees lit up by multi coloured lights and had tinsil hanging off of them. "Isn't it just georgous, Kai?" he asked hoping to get the pheonix blader to open up to him.

"If you say so..." Kai answered his voice devoid of any emotions. how ever inside him mind was saying, _Not nearly as georgous as you. _the older male sighed and looked away twards to sky his eyes looking at the moon. _This is going to be a long night..._

* * *

**Ok! sorry its so short but I'm tryingnot to fail my classes I'll try to have the next bit up next week or atleast by Christmas! R&R**


	3. Christmas Past

Hey! Sorry for the long wait but I'm desperately trying to bring up my grades in school… I can afford to fail, you see. But I'm back with a new chapter of Yule Tide Joy! Disclaimer.

Kai: no I am NOT saying this. ::crosses arms::

**Rei: ::sighs:: then I'll say it. Demon Pale Darkness does not own Beyblade of anything that falls into that category cause if she said she did she could get sued!**

**All right lets get this story on the road!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Christmas Past**

Kai followed his teammate around the small town. All in all Kai thought they went overboard with the Christmas decorations. It was ridiculous. Every square inch of the buildings around the town square was covered in lights or some other form of decorations. "Rei is all of this really necessary? Can't we just watch some stupid movie and get this pathetic tour over with?"

"Kai Hiwatari! Stop your complaining! There in no way in the nine hells I am letting you off tonight! It's Christmas Eve. Get off your high horse and just enjoy your self!" The niko-jin growled angrily.

"Christmas isn't my best choice for a holiday I want to be out in the middle of a crowded town!" Kai snapped his hair blowing in the wind the full moon casting an eerie glow on his pale skin.

"Well, tough! Why are you like this every time someone tries to talk to you!?" Rei exclaimed his eyes burning with frustration.

"You want to know why?! Well then, I hope you have time because it's a hell of a long story so sit your ass down and get comfortable." Kai hissed leading against a brick wall in a deserted alleyway.

Rei blinked and sit down on the snowy ground not caring that his rear end was going to go numb in about ten minutes.

"When I lived in the Abbey in Russia we hardly ever had a Christmas. The owners never bothered with what made the kids happy that often. And when we did it was a terrible one… However when my Grandfather took custody of me I had a semi okay Christmas for a few years, until my only friend was murdered in front of me on Christmas Eve. At that time I was about twelve and you see I happened to be in love with that friend. When they were murdered I vowed never to love again." Kai retold his past experiences with the current holiday when he began to space out.

**Six Years Previously On Christmas Eve**

_Kai was a happy child at the time talking with his friend as they walked down an empty street outside of the Hiwatari Manor. He looked over at the boy beside him. His name was James Isaac. Kai had known from the moment he met the boy that he was in love and they grew to become friends and closer until they were much closer than brothers. Being with James made him feel complete and utter bliss. His life was perfect as long as James was there._

"_Kai you'll be here for me forever, right?" James asked linking his arm with Kai's playfully._

_The blue haired boy smiled and winked, "You know it. Forever and for always"_

"_Hey! You two runts don't move an inch!" a deep male voice had yelled._

_Kai and James froze in their tracks._

_A tall man stood in front of them, "Hello, boys. Care to play a little game with me?" The man was clearly drunk._

"_No. We'd rather not if it's all the same to you" Kai said in his always strong voice._

"_Aw, why not? Come on, now, play with me!" the older male insisted pulling James away from Kai._

_Kai's mind began to race. What would happen if that man ran off with James… Would he ever see his beloved again? "You leave him alone! Let go of him!"_

"_Naw, I think I'll have some fun with this pretty boy," the stranger smirked running one of his hands down to rest between James legs squeezing softly._

_James let out a squeal._

"_Hey! You stop that! He isn't your little sex slave!" Kai tried to push the man off of his beloved James._

"_I don't think so!" the man snapped pulling out a gun and cocking it putting it next to James head. "Another move and he dies!" _

"No! I'll do anything! Just don't harm him!" Kai begged falling to his knees.

"_Heh. Just stay there like an good boy- YEOWCH!" he yelped when James bit his arm. _

James drew a bit of blood before letting go, "Run Kai! Don't worry about me!"

"James… I wont leave you… I can't… I love you…" Kai cried.

"I know… I love you too… Run now!" James pleaded with Kai.

"_Ok brat that's all I can stand from you!" the drunken man growled. "you die now."_

"_No! James!" Kai yelled and fell to his knees. _

BANG!

_And he was gone… The man left in a hurry leaving a bloody James next to Kai. His blood stained the pure white snow. _

"No… wake up, James, wake up! You can't die on me… I promised you forever… James!" Kai cried holding James close to his heart. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

**Present Day**

Kai noticed he had tears streaming unchecked down his cold flushed cheeks.

"Kai…" Rei whispered. He got up walking over to Kai and pulling him into a loving embrace.

Kai completely broke down crying uncontrollably on his cat like friends shoulder.

"It's alright… Nothing is going to happen… I promise…"

* * *

**Okies! A sad sob chapter I know but that's what I felt like doing. Cause I couldn't think of any thing else! I hope this chapter was ok. Tell me is Kai was too OOC… R&R**


	4. Christmas Present

**Bwahahaha! I'm back Its now close to my summer break so I have more time to write:Snickers: Let me go get Kai and Rei from their dressing rooms!**

**DPD- :calls into a back room: Kaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii! Reeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Kai- :comes from the back room looking sleepy and a bit deshelved: what is it now woman?**

**DPD- :glare: you've had a loooooong break now back to work.**

**Rei- :yawn: alright then… :walks back to the set:**

**DPD- here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Christmas Present**

"I watched him die, Rei…" Kai cried into the neko-jin's shoulder. "He died in front of my eyes… and I did nothing…"

"It's not your fault, Kai. Don't blame your self" Rei whispered comforting words in Kai's ear. He held the Russian teen in his arms rocking him slightly. It hurt him so much to see Kai cry. "Don't think on the past all that matters now if the future… Our future Kai…"

Kai sniffled slightly wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his coat. "Rei…" he looked up eyes puffy and nose slightly pink both from the cold and his crying.

"Shh. Don't speak. Kai I know that it hurts you to think about it. But you must try to remember all the good times and the moments you shared with him. Only then can you truly move on. I'm sure he would want it that way," Rei placed a finger to Kai's lips.

Kai gave a nod and leaned into the cat like blader's strong embrace. This was all he really ever wanted but now… Now that he had it, it was questionable wither this was really what he had yearned for. He prayed to the highest powers that he would gain the love of Rei. But this was more than he ever imagined. Rei took all of Kai's sorrows and turned them into a feeling of euphoria.

Rei sang softly his voice washing over Kai like a stream of cool water. The Chinese teen felt Kai shift as if to better hear the music coming from him.

Kai turned to face him, his crimson eyes once more shining with tears threatening to fall down his pale cheeks. The dual haired Russian leaned into Rei pressing his lips against the other boys fleetingly before turning his head as if in embarrassment.

"Kai…" Rei whispered touching his captain's cheek and turning Kai's head to he was looking him in the eyes. The younger teen pulled Kai close kissing him softly at first.

The kiss turned from an innocent one into a one full of passion and love. All of their previous reservations flew from the two boys as they finally admitted to one another and themselves that they were one. Rei belong to Kai. Kai belonged to Rei. They were bound in the most dangerous of ways. To be bound in love opens your soul to every emotion that is possible. Yet the dangers of love never crossed the team mate's minds as they offered themselves up to one another.

Soon they broke away when the need for oxygen became too much for their systems. They panted still wrapped in the others arms. Kai was the first to speak.

"Rei, are you sure this is what you wanted? What you _want_? The others… might not approve and I don't want you risking rejection. Me, however, I'm used to the feeling." Kai muttered stroking Rei's hair.

"I'm sure. And you will be surprised at their reaction. They are just as much behind us in our relationship as they are when we are in the dish." Rei stood brushing the snow off of his clothes and holding out a hand for Kai.

Kai took the offered hand and pulled himself up, "What do you mean, Rei?"

"Well, if you must know, Max and Tyson have been dating for at least 2 years now. And the Chief has himself a boyfriend as well," Rei explained taking Kai's hand in his own.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? That would have made things so much easier for us…" Kai asked as they walked into the crowded streets still cuddled close to one another.

"I didn't think to. I always thought you would be the homophobic type. How ever there was always this light in your eyes when you would look at me or the others," Rei said casually as they walked into a café called 'Silver Hearts'. It was the local spot for couples to go hang out.

As they walked in and took a seat they noticed the café was filled heterosexual couples kissing or talking. However, if you looked into the dark corners, there were a few homosexuals cuddling.

Kai ordered them two coffees. He then turned to the clock and noticed it was 11:59. Just one more moment and it would be Christmas Day.

Rei noticed this and touched Kai's hand, He leaned forward. 5…4…3…2…1… Rei kissed Kai's silky lips but not before whispering, "Merry Christmas, Kai Hiwatari. Wo ai ni.(1)"

"Я люблю Вас(2), Rei Kon, for ever and always" Kai whispered.

-Owari-

* * *

**1: Wo ai ni is Chinese for I love you**

**2: if you can see it, it says I love you is Russian… I don't know if it showed up tho… --'**

**That's the end. Wow the only story I've ever finished… Cool! But how do you like it? I tried to make it romantic. :sweat drop: where they to OOC? Well anyways read and review. OH! I have a request for any one with will step up to the challenge. Could anyone turn this into a comic and send it to me at duelistgurl01 yahoo .com (no spaces tho) Well good bye I much appreciate everything you all have said!**


End file.
